Sharp Teeth, But Gentle Sharks
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Cassie get kidnapped by Dr. Piranoid when they visit Mission City. Luckily, the Street Sharks are right there too. A belated Birthday story for guestsurprise. :)


**A belated birthday story for guestsurprise, who owns Cassie. Here you go, Amiga! Happy belated Birthday! :)**

 **Street Sharks belong to Cookie Jar Entertainment. I only own Rachel and Charles Jocklin.**

* * *

 **Sharp Teeth, But Gentle Sharks**

"Wow, Mission City," Rachel said, driving her black and silver Camaro on the highway ramp. "Reminds me of San Francisco."

Cassie, who was in the passenger seat, looked out the window. "It's big too like San Francisco," she said as she made sure the files in her hands didn't fall onto the floor. "What did Uncle Charlie want us to do again?"

"He said his friend, Dr. Bolton, lives in Mission City and he wanted to share some research with him," the older woman said, keeping her eyes peeled for the exit and finding it a moment later. "There's our exit."

Pulling out of the busy city, the two made it to the address and Cassie put the files in her backpack before she joined her aunt in heading for the front door and knocking. After a few minutes, there was no response. "Hmm, Dr. Bolton must be busy," she said and looked around. "And no letterbox in the door."

"What?" Cassie asked in confusion.

"I was thinking about leaving the files here, but not out in the open," the older woman said. "Well, maybe I should call Uncle Charlie and ask him if there's another place we can reach Dr. Bolton."

"Maybe he's at his job?" The young girl said.

"Possible," Rachel agreed.

Just then, a walking squid and a giant lobster jumped out and grabbed them. Cassie screamed in terror as the squid had her firmly in his grasp and Rachel struggled against the lobster that had her, but her attempts to get free were useless as he had a hard exterior. "Come on!" The squid said as a truck pulled up and a man in a robotic suit stepped out.

"Get them in there, quickly!" He said.

"Let us go!" Rachel demanded, struggling harder but the lobster smacked her on the head, making her pass out.

"Aunt Rachel!" Cassie cried out and tried to kick the squid holding her, but felt a cloth being pressed to her face and she only had a moment to realize it had been soaked with chloroform before she passed out.

"Are these good specimens, Doctor?" The lobster creature asked.

"Yes, Slobster, they are," the evil doctor said. "The young girl will be perfect with the octopus DNA and the older woman…hmm, I'm thinking something more along…a sea dragon."

"Why a sea dragon, Doctor?" The squid creature asked.

"The child's mind will be readily under my control once the octopus DNA is mixed with her genetics, but the older woman will put up more of fight, I imagine. By making her genetics mix with the sea dragon, she will be easy to keep under control," he explained as they arrived at the lab. "Good. Get them ready for the DNA mutation process."

* * *

Rachel woke up when she felt cold metal restraints holding her in place and she looked to see Cassie was also being restrained. "They're ready, Doctor," said the lobster.

"Ready for what?" Rachel demanded to know.

"Why, for your new forms, my dear lady," the evil doctor said.

"What new forms?" Cassie asked, not liking the sound of that.

"You'll soon find out."

Rachel looked at Cassie and then glared at the two mutants in front of her, deciding to try using her ability to communicate with animals to confuse them, but then another idea struck her and she took a deep breath, seeing the machines were getting ready to inject her and Cassie with some strange liquid. When she pulled in enough breath, she opened her mouth and screamed loudly, her scream becoming a ghostly wail that sent the machines on fritz. "Silence her!" The doctor commanded, but before the mutants could do that, something erupted upwards from the floor and four giant sharks stood between the girls and the mutants.

"Alright, guys. Feeding frenzy!" A blue shark exclaimed and they charged, fighting off the mutants, who were still trying to recover from Rachel's earlier attack.

"No!" The evil doctor exclaimed, coming down the stairs and going up to Cassie. "I'll have to inject the serum manually."

"Get away from me!" Cassie yelled at him.

"Leave her alone!" Rachel demanded, letting out another ghostly wail, forcing the crazed man to cover his ears. The four sharks winced and looked over at the two girls, seeing the older woman was trying to get the evil doctor away from the younger girl.

"Oh no, you don't, Piranoid!" A large orange shark exclaimed, charging and head-butting the man hard enough to knock him away from the young girl, who gasped in fright when she saw him. He turned to her and looked concerned. "Ripster! The restraints are too close to their skin for us to bite through them!"

"Then let's munch on the controls!" The blue shark exclaimed.

"Way ahead of you!" A brown shark said as he began tearing into the controls.

"Save some for me!" A light blue shark said, joining in. A moment later, the restraints disengaged and Rachel sat up in time for the dark blue shark to pick her up. The orange shark picked up Cassie and nodded.

"Let's get out of here!" He said as alarms began blaring.

"Dive, bros!" The dark blue shark commanded. Rachel gasped as they all literally dove into the floor and she clung to the shark in fear. Cassie did the same with the orange one and barely a minute later, they surfaced on the street and the dark blue shark went up to a motorcycle, getting on and lifting Rachel up with ease, placing her behind him. "Hold on tight."

She clung to him as he started up the engine and took off with the brown shark flying overhead and the other two getting into a giant monster truck and placing Cassie between them and flooring it. Thankfully, the road they took was clear of traffic and it wasn't too long after that the sharks made it back to their hideout. Rachel clung to the shark in front of her in fear, but then felt him gently squeeze her arm. "It's okay," he said to her, his voice taking a lower, gentle tone.

She shakily opened her eyes and saw the unfamiliar room before she gasped suddenly. "Cassie," she said, jumping off the motorcycle and stumbling a bit over to the monster truck, her legs shaking as she got over there. "Cassie," she said again and the young girl quickly got out after the orange shark got out and lunged into her aunt's arms, trembling.

"Ripster, they're terrified," said the orange shark.

"Can't exactly blame them, Slammu," said the dark blue shark. "They were nearly mutated by Dr. Piranoid."

Rachel lifted her head and looked at them, her gaze unsure, but grateful. "Um, I guess…my niece and I should thank you," she said. "As long as…you're not going to…stick any serum in us or…bite us?"

She said the last part in a small voice and the sharks looked at each other before approaching. "Nah, we only bite bad guys," said the brown one.

"Are you two okay?" The light blue one asked. "Dr. Piranoid didn't inject you two with anything, did he?"

"No," Rachel answered, her breathing becoming steadier as she looked over at the orange one. "He stopped him from doing so to Cassie in time."

Cassie looked at them and then up at her aunt. "They're sharks," she said with a shiver. "That brown one…I think he's a hammerhead."

"Good eye," he said with a smile, but she flinched. "Hey, you guys are safe here."

"We're not going to hurt you," the orange one said.

Deciding to find out more about them, Rachel held Cassie close, but turned to the sharks. "So, who or what…are you guys?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, you're looking at the Street Sharks," the light blue shark said. "And my name's Streex."

"Streex?" The older woman repeated.

"Yup. The handsome one of my bros," he said.

Rachel managed to mostly muffle her giggle at his flirting. "Sorry, but I'm already taken," she admitted. "But I don't think you'd be flirting with me if you were dangerous."

"Hey, come on, Streex, don't hog all the spotlight, bro," said the dark blue shark, but he said it without heat as he then turned the the girls. "I'm Ripster, leader of the Street Sharks," he introduced.

"Jab," said the brown shark.

"And I'm Slammu," the orange one said.

Cassie had stopped shaking in Rachel's arms and looked again at the sharks and grew curious, going over to Slammu, who smiled at her and kneeled down to her height. She reached out to touch his head, but then pulled back a little before reaching slowly again and her hand felt the rough scales that made up his skin. "Careful you don't scrape your hands," he said in caution.

She nodded. "What…What kind of shark are you?" She asked.

"A whale shark," he said.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Whale sharks are one of the gentlest sharks in the ocean," she said. "And one of the largest, if I'm not mistaken."

The others chuckled and the older woman turned to them. "Thank you, for getting my niece and I out of there," she said. "You mentioned that creep was Dr. Paranoid?"

"Dr. Piranoid," Ripster gently corrected. "Although he got that name from us because when he gets angry, he turns into a piranha-like person."

"Ew, talk about ugly," Rachel said, making them all chuckle.

"Yes. He's a very ugly person," said a new voice and they turned to find another shark come into the light, but he was a very massive shark, making the older girl think he was possibly a bull shark. "Hello, Miss Jocklin."

She blinked. "You…know who I am?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes," he said. "I'm friends with your uncle."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Dr. Bolton?"

He nodded, stepping closer. "Don't be alarmed. Like my sons, I am harmless to civilians, but with the evil doctor, I am anything but that."

"You know her, Dad?" Streex asked.

"Yes. This is Rachel, Charles Jocklin's niece," he said. "And if I remember correctly from a recent picture of the family he sent me, the little one is Cassie."

"You have a good memory," Rachel said with a smile.

Cassie was stunned and looked at Ripster and Streex. "Um, you look like a great white shark," she said, indicating to Ripster before looking at Streex. "Um…I'm not sure about what shark you are."

Rachel turned to have a better look at Streex. "I think he's a tiger shark," she said. "He has stripes like a tiger."

"And fast like one too!" Streex said, skating around and performing a few tricks, making the girls laugh in amusement before Cassie felt her backpack was still on her shoulders and she quickly took the files out of it, going over to Dr. Bolton.

"Uncle Charlie asked us to deliver these to you," she said. "We went to your house, but that's when those creeps grabbed us."

"Thank you. And I'm very sorry about that. I should have known that monster would be watching my home," he said.

"Why would he be doing that?" Rachel asked.

"Because he's the reason we're like this," said Jab. "Dr. Piranoid turned us into mutants, but we escaped before he could put us under his control. Some of our friends got transformed by him too, but got away from him."

"That's awful," Cassie said. "He sounds just like that evil doctor we deal with a lot back home."

Rachel nodded. "But you guys are heroes to us," she said, hoping to change the subject to a lighter one. "Thank you again."

"Glad to help," said Ripster with a smile. "Hey, why don't you two join us for lunch?"

Cassie looked a bit unsure at that, but Rachel nodded. "Sure, thank you," she said politely.

"Our friend is bringing the best burgers in Mission City," said Slammu.

"I better let him know we have guests," said Dr. Bolton, moving to another part of the room.

"You guys eat…burgers?" Cassie asked in surprise.

"Yup!" Streex said. "And nothing beats a burger from Mission City's best fast food joint."

Ripster gave Cassie a curious look. "You didn't think we ate cuties like you, did you?" He asked teasingly.

Rachel saw where this was going. "What do you do with cuties like Cassie?" She asked, playing along.

The teenager gave her aunt an incredulous look, but Ripster caught her in a gentle hug. "We tickle them to pieces," he answered as he began tickling the young girl, who burst into laughter as the shark's fingers tickled every inch of her stomach. Rachel was soon in a similar predicament when Slammu and Streex came over to her and had her squirming around on the floor as they tickled her.

Jab grinned. "Shark tickle attack!" He exclaimed as he joined his brother in tickling Cassie.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie laughed, letting out a squeal when Jab suddenly blew a raspberry into her stomach and Ripster did the same with her neck.

"EEEEEEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed as Slammu tickling her shoulder blades and Streex tickled her underarms. Dr. Bolton chuckled as he watched them before the food arrived and Ripster scooped Cassie up and put her on his back while Slammu helped Rachel up.

"We'll get you girls back to your car after dinner," Ripster promised.

"Sounds good to me," Rachel said. "By the way, thanks for the earlier ride. It's been a while since I rode on a motorcycle."

"You're welcome," he said.

"I think the monster truck was fun," Cassie admitted. "It was my first time riding in one too."

"Really?" Streex asked. "You girls will have to visit again so we can take you out for a ride."

The young girl turned to her aunt, who smiled. "I think that a big possibility in the future," she said as they sat down to eat with their new friends who might have had sharp teeth, but they were equally gentle sharks.

* * *

 **Again, Happy belated Birthday, guestsurprise! Hope you liked it! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
